Arys Harton, and the world of RWBY Part 1
by Justicar Naseto
Summary: Arys has wanted to become a warrior his entire life, he wanted to join the Military just like his parents, for his training, he'll be going to Beacon, but there will be many surprises in his journey. Rated M for later chapters. There will also be up to 3 parts, and perhaps a sequel, if people enjoy this enough.
1. CHAPTER 1, Welcome to Beacon

Okay, 2nd FanFic, this time, based of RWBY, huge fan of it, and I've seen lots of them out there.  
Just going to let everyone know, 'Insert Text Here' will mean he is thinking about that certain thing, for example, 'Ruby is really, really cool, and I wanna be her friend? What kind of thing to say is THAT?'.

-  
Information about character:  
Name: Arys Harton

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Clothing: Casual wear

Hoodie: Dark blue on the inside, with fur lining the torso, and hood, the outside is Crimson, with gold outlining the edges of the hood.

Tan shirt

Black Jeans.

Footwear: Military boots.  
Sleep wear:

Dark Green pajamas, complete with a white T-shirt.

Weapon: Black Death: A near unbreakable Combat Knife, attached to a durable, thin rope, which ties to just below the elbow. It can also turn into a Longsword, or a Dual Handed Sword.

Equipment: Arys has a mask, it looks similar to a gasmask, and does everything that a gasmask does, it can also give him data on his sorroundings, and living individuals, Grimm, Human, and Faunus.

Personality: Arys is a very happy person, he likes to nap, but has trouble sleeping in new places, and prefers quietness, he also likes to joke around with fellow friends, and companions once he gets to know them, he is very serious in combat, and will often get himself wounded in order to save his teammates.

Past: Arys was born and raised in Vale, his parents were citizens of Vale, and served in the Vale Military for some time before retiring and settling down together, Arys, wanting to be like his parents, decided to get training at Signal Academy, and then go to Beacon.

-  
CHAPTER 1, Welcome to Beacon.

Arys had woken up on a warm, Summer day, the sun was shining, the neighbourhood was quiet, and his Parents were in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the family. He decided to take a quick shower, and then eat breakfast.

After a short period had passed, Arys had gotten out, got himself clothed, and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone! What're we having t'day?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Good morning, dear, this morning me and your father had decided to make some pancakes, I hope thats alright with you?" She replied

"Yes, thats quite alright with me, I thought you knew, but I absolutely LOVE pancakes!"

"Yes, yes, we knew, we just wanted to tell you. Oh, something arrived for you in the mail today, I don't know who its from, but it had a crimson red seal on it, is it important?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to take a look at it, where did you put it?"

"Right here."

His mother had handed him a white envelope, which had "Arys Harton" typed out onto it, he broke the seal on it off, and had read the contents of the letter.

Arys Harton,

Your application to Beacon has been accepted, and you will be arriving at 5:00 on the 5'th of September, the ship you will be using to get to Beacon will be arriving to pick students up at 3:30 on the same day you will be arriving at, it will be located at the Vale Docks, there will be an Airship section at the far left of the dock. We hope you will have a pleasent trip to Beacon.

Signed,

Professor Ozpin.

Arys put the letter down and cheered, he had put in his application about 2 months ago, and he hadn't recieved a word since.

"Arys, what are you cheering for, dear?" She asked

"Mum! I have been accepted into Beacon! We have to get down there around 3:30!"

"3:30? Its 11:00, what day do you have to be there?"

"The 5'th of September, why do you ask?"

"Dear, its the 5'th of September, today. We should get you dressed up nicely, the shirt you're wearing right now has a big stain on it."

"W-w.. The 5'th of.. TODAY?! My prayers have been answered!"

Arys' mother had put his pancakes infront of him, next to the pancake syrup. Arys had gobbled it all down, and raced up to his room.

"Arys! It's still 11:00! You don't need to be so jumpy!"

Arys had let that one slip from his ears, he got dressed again, into his Tan shirt, Black hoodie, Black Jeans, and Combat Boots, and started surfing the web on his PC

By the time Arys had looked at the Clock, it was 3:10, he jumped out of his chair, making him fall over, and accidentally turning his computer off, seeing that his computer had turned off, he ran into his hallway, jumped down the stairs, and asked his Mum if she could drive him to the Vale Docks.

"What for, dear?"

"I need to get there by 3:30 to get onto the Airship into Vale, I need to be there like, right now, its 3:10!"

"Well, if you need to be there, then lets get going."

His Mum put on her shoes, and walked outside, went to her car, and let Arys in. By the time they arrived, the people going to Vale were already boarding, and he had to race to the end of the line to get onto the plane.

"Bye Mum! Love ya! See you when I see you!" He yelled

"Good-bye, Arys! I will see you then! Be sure to write!"

"..Name, age, and occupation?"

"Ruby Rose, 15, and Huntress."

"..Name, age, and occupation?"

"Yang Xiao Long, 17, Huntress."

The list went on, until, finally, Arys had stepped up.

"Name, age, and occupation?"

"Arys Harton, 17, Hunter." He replied, and he was gestured to go onto the Airship.

He took a seat on one of the seats next to a window, and stared out. He overheard many conversations, but one had stuck his curiosity.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Preashe shtop.."

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the Bees Knees!"

"I don't want to be the Bees Knees, Okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees!"

'What was that all about? "Bees Knees"? Did she clear out the entire Schnee Company of their Dust? Best not to get too deep into it, this view is incredible!'

Just before the two girls had begun talking, the airship had taken off, and when you're really high in the air, you can see pretty much all of Vale, which looks amazing.

A bit of time had passed, and the airship had arrived at Beacon, he had walked off, and seen a blonde boy puking into one of the garbage cans.

'Well, thats kind of.. no..'

He had looked around, and seen the same girl, wearing the red hood laying down on the ground, Arys had passed her, and went to where everyone else had been going.

After about 10 minutes of walking, he had arrived at the auditorium, where he listened to the speech that Ozpin had given out to the students.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

'Wonder what that all means.'

By the time the speech was over, it was already 7:00.

"Students, please report to Section D of the school, you will be getting dressed, and cleaning yourself up before going to sleep at 8:00. There will be signs located around the school, telling you where each section is."

'Guess thats that.' Arys moved to the from of the pack, and started walking, following each sign until Section D was seen, there were 2 locker rooms, each containing 10 sinks, 10 urinals (Not included in female locker room, obviously.) 5 Stalls, 8 Showers, and 5 hand dryers, if they somehow become out of order, there will be paper towel machines.

Arys went to the shower room, there was 1 shower not being used, and so he went in, got undressed, took a shower, dried himself off with a towel, then got dressed, after all of that, he brushed his teeth, and went back into the hallway, and followed where most of the students were going, it had lead to a room with sleeping bags, a few tables, and students, so many students.

The room was completely dark, apart from the moonlight, and a candle shining from a corner of the room, there, a black haired girl sat, with a book, she had a black bow on her head, and 3 people swarmed around her. 2 of them were the girls I had seen on the airship, the other.. I had no clue who she was. She looked a bit familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The 3 were arguing, and the other looked annoyed, she put her book down on the table angrily, and blew out the candle, then, they all had gone to sleep. 'Guess I should be goin' to sleep too, don't want to be tired on my second day.' Arys laid down, and put himself to sleep.

CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE.


	2. CHAPTER 2, Initiation Test

CHAPTER 2, Initiation Test

Arys woke before everyone else, and he examined his sorroundings before sitting up, rubbing his eyes, and going to the locker room, he had started to brush his teeth, take a shower, dry off, get dressed into his casual clothing, and do anything else he had to do.

He had left a few minutes later, and seen a staff member walking about with a tablet, Arys approached her and spoke.

"Good morning, Ma'am, I see you're an early riser aswell?"

"Ah! Good morning, I am indeed, I'm assuming you know who I am?"

"No, ma'am, I don't, please, fill me in."

"Well then, I'm Glynda Goodwitch, I'm a staff member here at Beacon, and who may you be?"

"My name is Arys Harton, I'm a student here at Beacon, nice to meet you." Arys extended his hand and Glynda shook it.

"Likewise, anyways, I must get back to my work, you'll be taking an initiation course around 8:00, its 6:30 right now, so feel free to go and explore, be at the area that will be said later this morning at 8:00."

Goodwitch went back to her work, and Arys started to explore the areas and classrooms. After exploring the main building, he went outside, and went to the nearest building,h e had found himself at the Dorm rooms, and he had looked inside it and found beds, clocks, shelfs, desks, and everything that a room in a normal house would have. Arys decided to check the time.  
...7:30, better start heading back to where everyone is.

He got back to the sleeping area, the time was 8:00 and the intercom had gone off.

"Students, please go to Section B for initiation courses."

Everyone fumbled around, Arys started walking towards the given Section, and found himself on a cliff, facing a forest, called "The Emerald Forest", he stood ontop of some launchpads. He looked at the fellow students who would be in the forest, The Red Hood, Blondie, Bow Girl.. and Ms. White Hair. The 4 from last night. Guess I'll see them when I do.

Suddenly, Arys was launched into the forest, and he had freaked out for a few seconds, before taking out Black Death, and throwing it, getting it stuck in a nearby tree. He had flew past the tree and onto the grass beside it, before nearly smoking himself on another tree. He pulled the rope, and Black Death was pulled from the tree and back to Arys, he decided to hold onto Black Death, incase he had run into some trouble.

Sure enough, he did, a lone Beowolf Alpha, he started to spin Black Death, and taunted the Beowolf Alpha, before launching the Knife, and pinning it in the Alphas' head, piercing the brain and killing him instantly.

'Hmph.. Alpha my ass..'

He pulled the knife back, and started running into the forest. He found himself with quite a few people who stood around the things that were supposed to be the "Relics they were supposed to collect", the people around him.. the 4 girls, a blonde boy, a red haired girl, a girl with a with what looks to be a Grenade Launcher, and then another boy with a pink strand in his hair.

They talked amongst themselves, while Arys had taken one of the Relics, known as the "White Knight", and asked the girl with the white hair

"Any clue where we're supposed to go next?"

"Over to the stone tower, were you not listening or something?" She had pointed to a broken down stone tower, and Arys started running, but, from the direction of the tower, came a huge Wolf, eager for its next meal.

'Damn, don't think this'll go down easy, ready for your end, monster?' Arys turned Black Death into the 2 Handed Sword, and charged at the beast, the Wolf charged back, Arys and the Wolf met, and Arys pushed the Blade into the side of the wolf, it went through, and since the wolf was running, the blade cut through the Wolf, and out the rear end. The Wolf fell down a bloody mess and died.

Arys ran a few minutes ahead of everyone else, and ended up at the top of the Cliff, next to Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Arys, you finished with a time of 15:24, and you collected the White Knight piece, therefor, you will be randomly cast into a team, and you will be their teammate." Ozpin says. Arys nods at that, and sits down and watches the 8 battle a Scorpion and a Bird.

Glynda gestured Arys back to the Auditorium, he nodded, and started to walk back to the Auditorium, then,he sat on the empty floor, and waited.

About 30 minutes, many of the students joined Arys in the Auditorium, and up on the stage, stood Ozpin, he started to form the teams.. CRDL, JNPR, RWBY.. and then..

"Arys Harton, please step onto the stage."

Arys had done so, and he stood, hands crossed behind his back, and stared at Professor Ozpin

"Arys Harton, you have collected the White Knight piece, and therefor, you will be put into a random team, please watch the screen."

The screen pulled up a randomizer, with the picture of each team, and an arrow pointing to the team, it began picking out a team for Arys to be on, it started slowing down at the right side, and then, it got slower, and slower, and finally, the last 3 teams that Arys will be on, CRDL, JNPR, or RWBY.

The Arrow slowed at CRDL, even slower at JNPR, and stopped entirely at RWBY, 2 of the team members cheered, one gave me a smile, and the other seemed uninterested.

Ozpin spoke a final time before sending the teams to their dorm rooms

"These are the teams you will be with for your entire time in Beacon, these will be your companions, and your family, make the best out of your time together. You are to go to your Dorm rooms now, get settled in, and be sure to wake early for classes, at 9:00 AM. You are dismissed."

Each of the teams had met outside of the Auditorium, in the courtyard, Arys' team had met there aswell. They had known eachothers names, but they didn't know his.

"Ah! Theres the new guy! New guy! Over here!" Yang waved to Arys, and he had approached them.

"Good evening, all of you, my name is Arys Harton, I'm 17 years old, and pure male. How about all of you?"

"I'm Ruby Rose!" She was jumpy, but not as jumpy as the blondie.

"I'm Yang, sexiest of all these people here!" So, the blondie was Yang.

"I'm Blake." The one with the bow is Blake.. and then the last one must be..

"My name is Weiss Schnee." Wait.. isn't that a Dust company..?

"It's nice to meet you all, but we should probably head to our dorm rooms, and get ourselves set up." Arys says. Everyone nods, and they follow Arys, until the arrive at their dorm room.

"Alright, so.. there only appear to be 4 beds in here.." Arys looked around the room, and then to the 4 girls.

Yang was already already on one of the beds, and Ruby soon followed, taking another, then Blake.. and finally, Weiss.

"Wait, where will you sleep?" Ruby said

"I have no clue.. I suppose I can sleep on the floor." Arys replied.

"The floor looks rather uncomfortable, ya could come sleep with me!" Yang said

"I don't.. erm.." Arys couldn't put thought into words, he simply nodded and sat down in the chair, that was next to the desk.

"Goodie goodie!" Yang said cheerfully

Arys looked at the clock.. 10:00 "You guys should probably be going to sleep soon, its already 10:00." Weiss and Blake nodded, there was a bathroom in each dorm room, so changing into sleep wear wasn't a problem.

Blake had gotten up first, and closed the door, and came out a few minutes later in her black yukata, then Weiss went in, a few minutes passed, and she came out wearing her sleeping gown. Yang went in next, came out in her tank top and short shorts, and finally, Ruby went in, came out in her white pajamas, decorated with roses, and a brown tank top, with a heart shaped Beowolf design.

A few minutes had passed, and Arys had sat in the chair, hands crossed over his knees, and head facing the floor. He looked up. 'Seems like everyone is sleeping.' He looked back down

"Hey, aren't you going to sleep..?" He heard Yang say softly

"Ah..? I thought you were-.. nevermind, yeah, I'll get to sleep now, we have classes at 9:00 tomorrow, and I don't want either of us to be tired on our third day."

Arys stood up, and went to the bathroom, he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and came out in his Dark Green Pajamas and White T-Shirt

Yang pulled over the covers, moved to one side of the bed, and patted the other side "I don't want you sleeping on this evil floor, it will make your body cold, and it will make you sick!" Yang joked

Arys sighs, and lays down, then Yang throws the covers over him.

"I don't know how the others will feel about this.." Arys was a bit curious on how they would react

"Oh don't worry, we'll be fine!" She looked at him and smiled.

Arys laid his head down on the pillow, Yang had done the same, and cuddled up next to him

"Isn't this better than sleeping on the floor?" Yang grinned

"I suppose." Arys replied with his eyes closed

After a few moments, Arys had fallen asleep.

CHAPTER 2 END


	3. CHAPTER 3, Attitude

CHAPTER 3, Attitude

Arys awoke at 6:00, everyone but Weiss was asleep, she was in the shower, he sat up and went to his chair, and waited for Weiss to be done in the shower, about 10 minutes after he awoke, Weiss came out, a towel was covering down to her knees to just above her breasts, she came out and didn't notice him for the first second, then stared at him, wide eyed.

Arys had given her a 2 finger salute, and continued to sit in the chair.

"Shouldn't you have gotten dressed inside the bathroom?" He asked

"I..f-f.. I forgot my.. clothes out here.." She stuttered, her face turned a bright red

"Ah, well, heres your clothes." He stood up and picked a bundle of clothes, there was Weiss' school uniform at the bottom, in the middle there were bluish white panties, and on the top there was a bra, same color as the panties. "I had seen them on your bed, they were about to fall off so I picked them up."

"Y-you.. seen my.. underwear?" Weiss' face turned even more red

"I did, they're kinda cute." He said with a grin

Weiss' face couldn't have gotten more red, she took her clothes and ran to the bathroom, the tie that was holding the towel had come a bit loose and Arys had seen one of her cheeks. About 5 minutes later, Weiss had come out of the bathroom and walked over to him, and points a finger to him

"You will never speak of this to anyone! If you do, you will curse the day you were put into team RWBY, got it?!" Weiss commanded

"Never speak of what?" Ruby had looked at both of them with a curious face

"N-n-nothing! Nothing at all! Isn't that right, Arys?" Weiss had said quickly, obviously hiding something

"Yes, yes, thats quite right, Weiss." Arys confirmed.

Arys got up, took his clothes, and went into the bathroom, and came out 15 minutes later, in his uniform. "Ruby, get your sister and Blake up, you guys need to be ready." He looked at the clock.. 7:30.

An hour went by before everyone was all dressed and cleaned.

Every Dorm room came with a kitchen, and Arys cooked everyone some Bacon, eggs, and pancakes, the syrup for the pancakes was stationed near Ruby, who stuffed her belly full, everyone was also given a glass of milk.

Everyone had eaten, and they were on the way to class. Ruby was talking to Yang and Blake, while Weiss had stood next to Arys, occasionally looking at him, Arys looked back at her, and her eyes widened, she started walking faster and looked forward, trying to avoid Arys. They had arrived at their class, it was with Professor Peter Port, they were learning about the known Grimm.

Arys' wristwatch ticked away, 9:56.. 9:57.. 9:58.. 9:59.. 10:00, the bell rang, and we were all issued 15 minutes of free time before next class, which was until 11:30.

The next class was with Goodwitch, we were training our abilities and combat style, some days, it was leaders nly, other days, it was every member of the team, today, it was everyone.

Arys had gone up against several people, one had plate armor and a 2 Hander, another had just casual clothing and had a Short Bow, and it goes on. Arys thought that they were relatively easy to deal with, 'Keep them at a long distance, and if they get close, hit 'em with the Longsword, and move back.'

The Blonde boy, Jaune, wasn't so fortunate, he was out on his first battle against Cardin, the finalists were Arys and Cardin. They both stepped up on the stage, they both knew each others tactics, and they were both ready.

Cardin went for the offense, and Arys couldn't get away from him, so he had to switch to the 2 Handed Sword. Cardins' mace met with the middle of the blade, it caused Arys to lose his balance for a few seconds, but then he moved the blade up towards the macehead, and managed to get his blade into the macehead, move it from its Master's grip, and throw it away.

Arys placed the Sword on both his shoulders, signaling Goodwitch of his victory. He walked over to Cardins' mace, and kicked it back over to him.

"Good match, Cardin."

Cardin grunted, and gave him a look that said 'Cheater'.

They both walked off the stage, and sat next to their teams. "That wraps up todays course, you are all dismissed for Lunch, everyone except Arys Harton may leave."

Yang stared at Arys, and said "Oooh! You did something bad, you bad boy!" This person isn't serious at all. "In any case, I'll meet you guys later."

Everyone nodded, and went on their lunch break, Arys had stepped up to Goodwitch and asked "Did I do something wrong, Ma'am?" Arys was concerned.

"No, Arys, you didn't, however, I just want to test your Aura level quickly." She pulled out her tablet quickly, and it seemed he had over the top Aura, it was regenerative Aura, and, since he had more than many people, he could heal many deep injuries, but this only worked to an extent, since it takes away most of his energy, if you use it while you're tired, you run the risk of passing out.

"Arys, thank you for coming, you are dismissed." Arys checked his wristwatch, he had only missed 5 minutes of his lunch. Arys walked out of the dueling arena, and went to the lunch hall, there, he sat with his team.

Ruby looked at him, and said "So, what did ya do?" Arys looked back at her, and said "Oh, nothing, Ms. Goodwitch just wanted to test my Aura levels, seems they're over the top."

Yang clapped like a little girl, and she said "Oh I'm so glad you aren't in any trouble! I wouldn't want my Arys to have gotten suspended, or even expelled!"

"Yes, Yang, so am I." Arys said. 'So, whats everyone eating?' He looked at Yang, she was having some Salad, Ruby was having a sandwich, Blake was eating some sort of soup, and Weiss had already finished hers, or she didn't bother to get one. Seems shes too busy on her nails.

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" Blake asked

"No, I'll grab myself something to eat once we're off classes." Arys said

"Aw, come on! The foods really good!" Ruby tried to help her comrade

"D'ya think my cookin' is bad or somethin'?"

"N-n-n.. no, not at all! Your- it's..." Ruby stuttered, Arys got the message.

After a while, the bell had rung again, and Arys and the team cleared the lunchroom, making it to their next and final class, they had Professor Oobleck, who was teaching them History, Arys didn't care much for this subject, so he usually daydreamed. 'Whats History gotta do with becoming a Warrior, anyways..?'

Time passed, and the bell rang, 2:00. They were done school for today, and Oobleck was first out the door. Arys was second, he wanted to get back to the Dorm so he was able to take a nap.

He awoke at 9:30 PM, Blake was reading, Yang was in the bathroom fixing up her hair, Ruby was in her bed eating cookies, and Weiss was studying.

"Gooh eveninh mishther shleepy heah." Ruby greeted me.

"Good evening, ya really should swallow before talking, you'll get wet crumbs everywhere, because of the amount of cookies you eat in a minute." Arys said with a short smile.

"Yesss! I get my bed back!" Yang came racing from the bathroom and jumped on the bed, making Arys fall off the bed and give himself a little cut.

"Gah, jeez, Yang, ya knocked me off the bed."

Arys stood up and sat in the same chair he did the night before.

"Arys, you're bleeding, go get that cleaned up, I don't want blood on my page." Weiss said, Arys looked at the back of his hand, the back of his index finger had been cut, and blood was flowing down his hand.

"Oh, so it is, thanks for the information, Princess." Arys stood up and went to the bathroom before Weiss could reply. Arys ran the cut under some cold water before drying it off with some paper towel and putting a bandaid over it.

"Do not EVER call me Princess again, or I-" "Yeah yeah I get it. Laddada you're gunna kill me or some bullshit like that da da doo."

Weiss was already mad at Arys for seeing her underwear, but now she was furious.

"You are an idiot! How the hell did I get paired up with someone like you?! You just think of yourself all day long, isn't that right?!" Weiss tried to make up things for her side of the story.

"Wrong."

"Wrong?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you only know how to defend yourself?!"

"Wrong."

"Is that all you can say?!"

"Wrong."

"Gaahh!" Weiss knew she couldn't win this battle, Arys would've just kept saying "Wrong" or something like that, so she went back to her work.

"You all should be going to sleep, we have to go on a trip tomorrow." Arys said

"If thats the case, then I believe that Arys is right." Blake agrees, she puts her book down and blows out her candle, and gets herself ready for sleeping.

Ruby and Yang got themselves ready aswell, dressing into their sleeping outfits.

"Weiss, aren't you going to sleep?" Arys sat at the desk he usually sat at,

"Why do you care?" Weiss gave him the bitchy tone.

"I care for your well being, Weiss. You're my teammate. I care for you, and would like you to go to sleep, so you can wake without being tired."

"I'm really starting to get annoyed with you." She put the page into her book and slammed it closed.

'Shes an easy blusher, shes kinda cute when she blushes.'

Weiss went into the bathroom and got dressed into her sleeping gown, and let down her hair.

"I'm glad to see you're listening to me, finally." Arys sat at the desk and looked at her

"Shut up and sleep on the floor." Weiss said, getting into bed.

"Weiss, if you had to sleep on the floor, you'd be a bit angry, but you know what? I have to sleep on the floor, but am I angry? Not one bit." Arys stands up and walks over to Weiss, and places his hand on her hair, rubbing her head "Now get to sleep, Weiss." Arys lifted the blanket and put it over her, and then walks over to the door and leaves.

CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE


	4. CHAPTER 4, Creation of a Relationship

CHAPTER 4, Creation of a Relationship

Arys had woken up on the floor, he had wrapped himself in his sweater, since each room was issued 4 blankets and no more, he had also used his tan T-shirt as a pillow, the floor was rather uncomfortable, and he would love to sleep in a bed as soon as possible, however, he didn't want there to be any confusion with the girls.

Speaking of girls, he had wanted to take Weiss, to hang out a bit and get to know eachother. He had a little bit of cash, about $100, so buying something for her wouldn't be an issue. He was just waiting for the right time to ask.

Arys sat up and looked at each of them, they were all asleep. 'I think this would be a good time to have a shower, since Ruby and Yang take about 30 minutes each, Blake isn't too bad with showers, shes about 15 minutes, and Weiss is about 20 minutes.'

10 minutes had passed, and Arys stepped out of the shower, gotten dressed, and came out, Weiss was sitting on the bed, with her clothes and towel, waiting to go in.

"Sorry for taking so long, wanted to have my own shower first, because all of you take a bit of time to do your lady stuff in there." Arys apologised

"Hmph." Weiss didn't care. Before Weiss had gone into the bathroom, Arys grabbed her shoulder and asked "Hey, you wanna hang out after school?"

"W-what did you say?"

"I said, did you want to hang out after school?" Arys repeated

"..." Weiss didn't say anything, she merely nodded slightly, shrugged Arys off, and rank inside the bathroom.

'Well, I'll have to see where she wants to go after school. I think I'll go for a walk before school starts, I don't want to be responsible for everyone all the time.'

Arys put on his shoes and left the dorm room, walking outside near the statues of a Hunter and Huntress on the top of a cave, and a Beowolf or an Ursa underneath. He decided to check the schedual of the 1st year students, the paper the schedual was right outside the doors to the Auditorium. '..Seems like it doesn't change until next Monday. Tomorrow is Saturday, which means we have tomorrow and Sunday off.' Arys left the schedual board, and went to sit next to a fountain for a few minutes before heading back to the Dorm room.

Arriving back to the dorm room, Weiss was the only person there, she was studying.. 'Is that ALL she does in her spare time?' He walked over to the chair next to Weiss, and sat down. "Good mornin', Weiss. Watcha working on?"

"Gah! Jeez where did you come from?!" Weiss had been startlled by Arys' entrance.

"The door, can I know what you're doing?"

"No, you may not!" She covered the paper with her arms, and upper body

Arys shrugged, and looked at the beds where the 3 other girls had slept, there wasn't a trace of them. 'Guess they've gone out.'

"So, can I ask where you want to go after school?" Arys looked back at Weiss

"What? We were going out after school? I hope thats not an invintation to a date." Weiss raised her body and arms and continued to write.

"No, no, its not a date, not if you don't want it to be." Arys winked

"Don't get too attached to me, you know I'm too good for you."

"You're being quite the tsundere, there." Arys chuckled

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Princess."

"You're horrible, you're worse than that "Leader" of ours."

"Is that so? Coming from a cute girl such as yourself, I don't take much offense from that."

"You flatter me. Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"There isn't a single person in here but you and me, Weiss."

She wrapped her arms around her breasts, "You aren't getting any, you freak."

"If I had wanted any, I would've been more gentleman-ly."

"Why did I have to be pitted with you.." Weiss sighed

"Aw, don't act so shallow, babe. You know you love me." He laughed, that comment had made Weiss blush, she stood up and looked at the clock.

"Come on, we have to get to class."

Arys stood up and opened the door, and waiting for Weiss to exit. After she exited, Arys had walked into the hallway, closed and locked the door, and started walked a few steps behind Weiss.

Everything had gone like yesterday, went to class with Peter Port, then Glynda Goodwitch, Arys actually had lunch that day, and it was amazing.

For their field trip, they were sent out to the city to find out information about how some Faunus came to Vale.

2:00 eventually came, and we were all let off for the weekend. Arys had approached Weiss,

"Did you decide where you wanted to go?"

"Are you still on that? Didn't I already tell you I didn't want to go out with you?"

"Thats not exactly what I wanted, I just wanted to hang out a bit, to strengthen our relationship."

Weiss sighed "Fine, I will go out with you, only this one time, we will go to get Coffee, we will go to get some Dust for my Rapier, and then we will come back here and never speak of it again, got it?"

"Got it, come meet me by the airships at 3:00, thats when they'll be leaving to drop people off in the city."

Weiss turned and walked away from Arys, heading back to the Dorm. 'Why does she keep bringing up this dating thing? This girl.. I don't know about her..' Arys had followed a little bit later to get dressed into his casual outfit.

3:30 came, and Weiss was there right on time.

"Welcome, Princess, glad to see you came."

"Lets just get this over with."

"You're not happy?"

"Not one bit. I didn't want to come in the first place."

"Alright. Well, like you said, lets get this over with."

They boarded the Airship, and sat next to eachother. Arys tried to make some conversations with Weiss, but she didn't give him much of a response.

They had arrived at the Coffee Shop, and they were seated at a table with an umbrella in the middle, providing shade from the Suns' rays.

A waitress finally came to take our order, Weiss ordered some Black Coffee, and Arys had ordered regular Coffee.

Another 10 minutes had passed, and finally, they recieved their Coffee.

Weiss had taken a sip of hers, and Arys his.

"I didn't know you liked Coffee." Arys said

"Thats because we don't spend any time together."

Arys put down his Coffee "Truth be told, I don't like any type of Coffee, but I do what I can to make people happy."

"I'm not easy to make happy, just letting you know."

Arys continued to drink his Coffee, until it was drained completely, he put his cup in the middle of the table and waited for the waitress to come and pick them up, a few seconds after he had put his in, Weiss put hers in the middle aswell.

The Coffee was $3 for each cup, so paying wasn't a problem, as said before. 'Next up, Dust shop.'.

They had gone to a Dust shop, From Dust til Dawn, it was called, Weiss seemed to prefer the Dust bought here, because it was some of the highest quality Dust, or so she says. Each Dust crystal was about $10 each, so he had about $34 left.

"Well, Weiss, we went to the Coffee shop, we went to the Dust shop, I have a bit of money left, do you want to go to one final place?"

"Actually.. no, no, I don't. I want to go back to our room." She turned her head, and looked back at Arys.

'The trip back to Beacon was as nice as it was going to the city, Weiss kept quiet, sometimes looking at me, and other times doing whatever, I was checking some things up on my Scroll, which was given to each member of each team when they were formed. Before shutting it off, I had looked at the clock, it was 8:37 already, since we didn't have school tomorrow, sleeping in wasn't a problem, I welcome the thought that I get to sleep, but I'll have to ask one of the staff members if they know of any spare matresses, or just an extra blanket and a pillow, not sure they want one of their students getting sick because they don't have a bed to sleep in.'

Arriving back at Beacon, Weiss was real quiet, was she sick or something..?

"Hey, Weiss, something the matter?"

"Wha-..? No.." 'Thats the first thing she's said since we got on the Airship and arrived at Beacon, I really have to check up on her, I know somethings wrong.'  
Back at the Dorm, Weiss instantly grabbed her sleep wear and went to the bathroom, came out 5 minutes later, wearing her white sleeping gown. Her hair let down, as always.

She laid down in her bed and pulled her blanket up and closed her eyes. Arys walked over to her and placed his hand on her head, and said "Thanks for coming out today with me, Weiss, I appreciate it. Good-night, Weiss.". He lifted his hand and walked over to the light and switched it off. He opened the door and..

"Wait.." Weiss spoke from her bed

"What is it, Weiss?"

"Could we go out.. again.. sometime..?"

"Well, sure. I'd be happy to take someone as pretty as you out again." On her face he saw a small formation of a smile. "Goodnight, Weiss."

"Goodnight.."

CHAPTER 4 END

Authors' note: The next Chapter will be out tomorrow, I'm going to try and estimate somewhere around 8:00 on 09/12/2013, thanks for your view, if you dared to lay eyes on this.


	5. CHAPTER 5, The Beast Bites Back

CHAPTER 5, The Beast Bites Back

The clock ticked by as Arys sat at the desk, studying the notes he had been told to study the previous day for the next class. There weren't many things to do, he had just set up a few questions with simple answers to help him in class. 'What is an alpha of an Ursa called? Ursa Major..' He had decided to save this all for later tonight, he had opened the bottom drawer door, 'Whats this?' he had found a diary of a sort inside the bottom drawer, it seemed to be Weiss's. 'Theres not many interesting bits..' He flipped through many of the pages, 'Ah, here we go. Day 3 at Beacon Academy, I was paired with team RWBY, I don't have very good opinions on these individuals, they aren't very serious at all, but theres one boy who was stuck with our team, "Arys Harton", he's called, he isn't a bad person.'

'Seems Weiss is keepin' a diary hidden in the desk. Could've hidden it a bit better. It appears she sneaks up to write this, aswell. I wonder how she wakes up so early and isn't one bit tired...  
Day 4 at Beacon Academy, the boy spoken of earlier, "Arys", had asked me to come to the city with him, he said we'd just hang out. We went and got some Coffee, and bought some extra Dust for Myrtenaster, turns out, he didn't even like Coffee, he does things for others' sake. If someone gets wounded in combat, he'll probably get himself wounded aswell for their sake, perhaps thats what he wants? Who knows. In any case, he's a really nice person, and I'd like to hang out with him soon.'

'So.. thats how she thinks, I should probably before she comes in and finds me reading this.'  
Arys puts the papers back in the desk, and closed the drawer, then opened the top drawer, put his study notes in there, and closed it up. Suddenly, his Scroll had started buzzing, he had recieved a voice message. Arys took his Scroll from his bed, and opened it. It was from Goodwitch.

The voice recording started playing "Arys Harton,  
we have a problem down at the Beacon Cliffs, we need you to dispose of a Grimm, it hasn't been spotted in hundreds of years, its extremely dangerous, and we risk having it attacking Vale, Beacon Academy, or both. You will be given a reward of $300 to spend on what you want.  
Goodwitch signing off." and the voice message stopped playing.

'Well then.. I best get going, but first..' Arys grabbed a piece of paper from the middle desk drawer and started writing on it.

'Team RWBY, I (Arys Harton) have been sent off on a mission to eliminate a Grimm, it hasn't been spotted in years, and its extremely dangerous, I will be back sometime later today.' He had applied a piece of tape to it, and stuck it on the back of the door, and left.

Arriving at the Beacon Cliffs, Goodwitch and Ozpin stood there, looking in the distance.  
"I've arrived." Arys stood beside them both

"Ah, Arys, I suppose you're here for the Grimm?" Ozpin asked

"Indeed I have, sir. What can you tell me about this Grimm?"

"Well, Goodwitch has already told you it hasn't been spotted in years, and its extremely dangerous, the Grimm you will be facing is an Air Grimm, it takes on the form of a Giant Dragon with Obsidian scales, it can also breathe a gas which infects the person hit with an illness, it has large teeth, which can cut through the hardest metal. It does have a vulnerable point, for a few minutes after it sprays the gas, a large, green spore will appear on its back, if you stab that, the beast will come down in seconds." Ozpin replied "Now, if you're ready to face this Grimm, please step onto a launch pad, since this isn't training, you will be provided a parachute to land with and scope out the ground, to get a location on where the Dragon is. When it is disposed of, you will send me a message saying 'Draganoth is K.I.A.'."

Arys stepped onto a Launch Pad, and picked up the Parachute which was provided by the staff members, and strapped it onto his back.

The Launch Pad sprang to action, and threw him across the Emerald Forest. He pulled the cord and it slowed him down, in the distance, he could see a dark, black dragon flying around the tower, which he had climbed back up to Beacon Cliffs on his Initiation Test. Arys hit the ground, and started running, pulling out Black Death, and spinning it, incase trouble were to find him.

Just like before he was put up against Beowolves, but instead of 1, there was an entire pack on him. He spun the blade, and then launched it, ripping through 2 Beowolves, the pack took that as a threat, and closed in on him.

Black Death turned into its Longsword transformation, it wasn't as fast, but it still got the job done. A Beowolf lunged at him, Arys' arm launched and went straight through the angry Grimm, the force of the blade hitting its chest launched the Beowolf back, hitting another, and breaking its neck. 3 of them went in for a death strike.. he grabbed one Beowolf and used it as a meat shield, the Beowolf howled in pain as its back was torn to shreds by his comrade, Arys rammed the blade through the Beowolfs' head, tossed him aside, and diced the other, both legs came off, then both arms, then the head, the third managed to take a swipe at his back, Arys flipped the blade back and slashed at the Beowolf, parting legs from torso, and kicking him aside.

'This battle is hopeless.' He told himself, he ran from the fight, after his primary target, Draganoth. He approached the Stone Tower, but it was no where to be seen. 'Where is it..? It was here not long ago.' He was smacked aside like a toy, the Dragon was right behind him, it took to the air, letting off a loud scream, Arys wasn't about to let it fly away, so, he turned Black Death back into its Knife form, and threw it at the Dragon, penetrating its scales, but not injuring it at all.

He climbed the rope, so he wouldn't be hitting trees on the ground a large percentage of the time. Finally, he reached the scales, he started to climb to its head, stabbing his way to the side, then to the Dragons' back, he then crawled to his head, where he sat infront of the eyes belonging to the Dragon. The Dragon didn't have much of a brain, so he heaved the gas, Arys crawled to the Dragons' back a second time, the Spore appeared, he stabbed it, and stabbed it, and stabbed it, until the beast fell from the sky. It crashed onto the Beacon Cliffs, Arys got flung off, and hit a tree, breaking it, and having it fall on him.

There was a large crashing noise, Draganoth had fallen back into the forest. With the little bit of energy he had left, he wrote to Professor Ozpin "Draganoth is K.I.A.".

Arys put his scroll down next to his leg, and laid in the Grass, unable to do anything. A nearby tree had one of the branches made loose, and just as he moved his head, the branch fell, he was knocked out by the loose branch. 


	6. CHAPTER 6, Hospitalization

-Going to try out something new. In order to not cause confusion on whos talking, I will put the first and second letter of their first name beside the text. This will not be used when Arys is thinking.

CHAPTER 6, Hospitalization

Arys awoke in a hospital bed, his back hurt, his head was sore, and he hurt so much that he was unable to move anything but his head, he was able to move his arms to an extent, but moving them hurt, not as much as the rest of his body, but it hurt.

AR: "Ah.. shit.. where am I..?"

He looked out the window, there was a sign, it had said "Vale Hospital"

'Vale Hospital..? Shit.. I must've taken a blow.' He checked the Calender, the 3rd of December had an X drawn in it. 'It's the 3rd of December? Already? Holy crap, how long was I out.?' Suddenly, the door opened, and 5 people came in, a woman I had never seen before, and behind her, Team RWBY came in.

YA: "Oh! He's awake!"

YA: "Hey team mate! Welcome back to the world of the living!"

AR: "Living, sure.. but it feels like I'm being torn apart by a paper shredder.. damnit, this hurts."

UI (Unknown Individual): "Welcome back indeed, I'm your doctor, and I'll be taking care of you for the duration of your stay, your friends here wanted to come and greet you. They've come every weekend to see you. I'll be leaving now to check up on some other patients, don't move too much, okay?"

The Doctor left, and each of them took a seat, either on the floor or in a chair. They were each wearing coats.

AR: "Say, why are you guys wearing coats?"

WE: "It's December 3rd, it's started to snow in Vale, and its become rather cold."

Arys nodded in acknowledgement.

RU: "So, teammate, how've you been feeling?"

AR: "I'm feeling alright, I hurt quite a bit though, but I can make up some time for my friends."

Blake had brought her bag, and pulled out a few books.

BL: "Here, I brought you some books so you wouldn't be bored in the hospital."

AR: "Thanks, Blake. I appreciate it. I heard that you all come on the weekend, do you always come or do you somethings stay back, to finish up work?"

RU: "Me, Yang and Blake sometimes have something to do, so sometimes we can't come, but Weiss comes every day on the weekend, she finishes her work up right away, and takes the earliest airship to Vale, and comes straight down here. You should hear her telling us to hurry up every time we come down to see you!"

Weiss blushed, and turned her head.

AR: "What time do you guys usually leave at?"

BL: "Around 7:00 on Friday and Saturday, and then 6:00 on Sunday."

Arys checked the time, it was 5:00, and it was Sunday, so they'll leave in one hour.

AR: "So, hows Beacon been going for all of you?"

RU: "Boooring, I beat Pyrrah in a training match, though, I'm so good!"

BL: "It's been going good for me, we've had extra reading classes with Professor Oobleck, so I've been happy with it."

YA: "Ruby keeps falling asleep in class!"

Weiss looked back, her cheeks were still a bit red, but she spoke.

WE: "I've been trying to get my work done so I can come and check up on you, because I'm the only responsible one here."

AR: "I see, well, I thank you all for coming here to visit me today, I'd like some company sometime again when I'm here, because I get rather bored, and staying awake and not being able to move or go back to sleep sucks quite a bit."

YA: "Yooou're welcome, teammate!"

AR: "I'm glad you've kept up your bright mood."

WE: "Everyone, its about 5:50, we should start heading back."

They all started getting up, putting their coats back on, and getting ready to leave.

RU: "We'll be back to check up on you soon, teammate!"

YA: "Yes we will! You can't go very long without my beauty." She smiled

BL: "Next time we come, I'll bring some more books for you."

WE: "I'll come sometime in the weekdays to check on you, if these children are busy."

After Ruby, Blake, and Yang left, Arys called out to Weiss.

AR: "Weiss, hold on."

WE: "Ah..? What do you need?"

Arys reached for his Scroll, and checked his account balance, $334.

AR: "I'm sorry I couldn't take you out again, so.. go buy yourself something nice, okay?"

Weiss' Scroll had dinged, and she had looked and seen what it was, the text on her Scroll read '$150 has been added to your Account.'

WE: "Arys.. I.." Weiss stared at her scroll for a few seconds, and then ran back to Arys and wrapped herself around him.

WE: "Thank you..! So, so much..!" She spoke in a whisper.

AR: "Please, don't thank me, Weiss, I had to do it, because I couldn't do what I had told you I would." Arys wrapped his arms around her back and just below under arms, despite it hurting.

She parted from him and thanked him a final time before leaving.

'Well.. I hope shes happy with the money I've given her..'

CHAPTER 6 END

**Sorry for the short chapter, I will be releasing more either later tonight, or tomorrow.  
**


	7. CHAPTER 7, Confession

CHAPTER 7. Confessions

Wednesday came, and Arys had already read 2 of the 5 books Blake had brought me, the injured who were still hurting were able to sleep later, today, Arys had sleeped until 2:30. They were all supposed to go to sleep at 7:00 on weekdays, or sometime before. 2:45 struck, and Arys heard knocking.

WE: "May I come in..?"

AR: "Feel free."

Weiss entered, and closed the door, then sat down in the chair next to the bed.

AR: "You came alone?"

WE: "Yeah, everyone else had some extra work to do, and I had told you that I would come."

AR: "I see, they should stop slacking off in class." Arys laughed.

WE: "They should, maybe then they'd be more responsible."

AR: "Responsibility comes only to those who earn it."

WE: "Then I'm the only one whos earned it." She smirked

AR: "Oh really? Explain why I keep telling the other 3 to get up in the morning?" Arys wasn't about to lose to Weiss.

WE: "I do wake them! They just keep falling asleep on me!"

AR: "Aw, you cute girl, you better stop bein' silly, otherwise I'm gunna have ta get serious."

Weiss crossed her arms. and stuck out her tongue.

AR: "Did you go out and get something with the bit of money I had given you?"

WE: "Yeah, I got a bundle of flowers, they smelled beautiful."

AR: "Is that so..?"

WE: "They smelled really nice, and they weren't that expensive, so I bought a little bit of Coffee, and some Chocolates for your return. Do you like Chocolates?"

AR: "Indeed I do. Thanks, Weiss. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

WE: "Go ahead."

AR: "I've been thinking about this for a while, and I'd like an answer for it, Weiss, would you go out with me?"

WE: "..Did you.. say.. go.. out..?" Her cheeks turned bright red, and she was trying to find an answer. After a minute, Weiss looked back at Arys and opened her mouth.

WE: "Yes, I will." She checked the clock, and it was time for her to leave.

WE: "Arys, I'm sorry, I have to go, its 6:00." She stood up

AR: "Thats okay, Weiss, please, come back when you can, alright? Thanks for coming to see me, and accepting my date request."

WE: "I will, if you see the other RWBY members, don't tell them, I don't want them to pester me about it. Good-bye."

AR: "Good-bye, Weiss."

She walked over to the door, opened it, and left.

'6:50, huh? She stayed an extra 50 minutes.. I guess I have a bit of time before I get to sleep, so I think I'll read one of Blakes' books.' He leaned over to the desk he had put the books on, and grabbed one he hadn't read. 'The siege on Vacuo, huh? Lets see what this ones about..'

CHAPTER 7 END -  
Hey everyone, this is the 7'th chapter of the Series, I had rated this series "M", so I'm trying to bring on the "M" content, the beginning of the relationship between Weiss and Arys begins here, I hope you're happy, and if not, well, not everything in life can go your way, eh? Anyways, please look out for chapter 8. Also, sorry for the lack of words in this one, I've been trying to put a bit of time into this, which is kind of difficult with school and all, anyways, I hope you enjoy. =)-Justicar Naseto


	8. CHAPTER 8, Christmas

CHAPTER 8, Christmas

The ability to walk without pain was given to Arys a few days before Christmas, on the 19th. With the remaining $150, he decided to buy some gifts for Team RWBY, he had bought Ruby a bundle of chocolates, with about 50 inside it, he couldn't tell what Yang could've wanted, so he decided to buy an envelope, a christmas card, and put $30 inside it, he bought Blake a few books, 3, big books, looked about 200+ pages in each, and he'd take Weiss out to buy some flowers.

Arys wanted nothing for Christmas, he had gotten what he wanted, he wanted to recover, and thats exactly what he got.

Arys got up and headed to the intercom, which was located next to his door. He flipped a switch and his Doctor was speaking to him.

DO: "Ah, Arys, this is your Doctor speaking, do you need anything?"

AR: "Yes, Doc', would you mind coming up here? I want to talk to you about something."

DO: "Sure, I'll be with you in just a moment."

Arys sat back down in his bed, and soon, his Doctor arrived at his room, he knocked on Arys' door, opened the door, and walked in.

DO: "Arys, I'm here, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

AR: "Ah, welcome, Doc', as you know I attend Beacon Academy, and I've been healing up nicely, so, I'd like to know if I could spend my Christmas with my team at Beacon."

DO: "You'd like to spend your Christmas with your team, hmm..? Alright, since its Christmas, I will allow you to do so, however, you will be driven to the Airship landing, and you will come back the day after Christmas. Sound fair?"

AR: "Yes, thats great! I couldn't be happier! Thanks alot, Doc!"

DO: "Alright, on Christmas day, which is tomorrow, you will go to the front desk and ask for your Doctor, then, you will be driven to the Airship landing. On the 26'th, you will be taken back to Vale, and be driven back to the Hospital. I've got to get back to work, thanks for talking to me about this Arys,I'll have everything set up for you tomorrow."

AR: "Thanks, Doc, I owe you big time!" At that, the Doctor left the room, and Arys was left with a lot of spare time. In that time, he decided it would be a good idea to get some sleep for Christmas tomorrow.

Morning came, and it was Christmas Day, Arys sat up, put his feet on the floor, and walked to the window. The ground was layered with snow. He checked the clock, it was 11:00, Christmas day was automatically a holiday for Beacon, the day after was a holiday aswell, he didn't understand why, but hey, it was a free day off.

He walked over to his desk, and picked up his Scroll, and sent a message to Ozpin.

'Professor Ozpin,  
I'll be coming back to Beacon for today and a little bit of tomorrow. I'll be arriving sometime around 12:00, please don't let my team know, I want it to be a surprise.

Arys.'

He went to his backpack, which contained all his clothes, and changed into his Casual clothes, and sat back down on his bed, grabbed a book, and started reading. 11:30 dinged on the clock, he put the book down on the desk, put on his shoes, grabbed the bag that contained the presents for Team RWBY, and left his room, down to the main desk. He asked the lady at the front desk for his Doctor, and in moments, his Doctor appeared beside Arys, signing him out for the day, and for a time until tomorrow. They then went outside, and a Driver parked infront of them, and gestured Arys inside.

DO: "You'll be picked up sometime around 3:00 tomorrow, you have to be back at the meeting place by 2:45, or 2:50. Have a good time, Arys."

AR: "Roger that, Commander, thanks."

The car parked outside of a landing zone for the Airships to Beacon, Arys stepped out and closed the door, and walked to the landing zone, the Airship was picking the final people up, then taking off. Arys boarded the ship, and the door closed, he sat down, and waiting until they landed.

15 minutes passed, and they landed at Beacon, Arys walked off the ship, and started walking towards the Dorm rooms. 'Lets see if they haven't forgotten about me.'. Arys walked down the courtyard, some of the students had stared at him, thinking 'Wasn't that the kid who is stationed at the Hospital? What's he doing here?'. He opened the Dorm hallway door, and started walking down the hallway, he then turned to a 'Room 34' and knocked, grabbed the doorknob, twisted, and opened the door.

RU: "Yay! Thank you Yang!"

AR: "Did you all start opening presents without me?"

Everyone turned and stared

YA: "You came for Christmas? Are you out of the Hospital yet?"

AR: "Indeed I did, Yang, however, I'm not out yet, I came to spend the night, and until 3:00 tomorrow."

WE: "You've still not recovered?"

AR: "I've been recovering, not fully, though. I brought gifts for everyone, Weiss, I'll be taking you out to get something nice, alright?"

WE: "Okay."

Arys pulled out a wrapped gift for Ruby, Blake, and Yang, since Yangs' was a card with a bit of money in it, he apologized

AR: "Sorry for your gift being so small, I couldn't tell what you would've wanted, so I put $30 in there."

YA: "Oh! So you did! That's alright! I'll just go buy something cool, like a new pair of sunglasses or something!"

Ruby, Blake and Yang thanked Arys, and he took a seat on the floor, Weiss turned her head and looked at Arys, there was a large scar running from the left side of his left eye brow to his upper lip.

WE: "Arys, wheres the scar from?"

AR: "Oh, this? I had gotten in a rough fight with an Ursa Major before coming to Beacon."

RU: "That must've been a big, bad Ursa, to hurt a guy like you that badly."

AR: "Well, back then, I wasn't as experienced as I am now, but if I hadn't have been injured before, I wouldn't have gotten the scar. The arm I use to fight with, my right arm, was cut not too long ago by a Beowolf."

YA: "Everything hates you, huh? Well don't worry! Yang will protect you!"

AR: "Heh, thanks, Yang."

Arys looked at the clock, 2:00, he put his hand on Weiss' shoulder, and shook lightly.

AR: "You want to go buy the gift now?"

WE: "Okay."

YA: "Ooh! Arys and Weiss are going out on a daate!"

WE: "Quiet, you!"

Arys passed Weiss her Jacket, then waited for her to put it on, opened the door, waited for her to walk out, then he left, following behind her.

AR: "Any idea what you want to get?"

WE: "I was thinking I could get some of those flower I had before?"

AR: "Anything, Weiss."

Reaching the courtyard, Arys picked up a bundle of snow, and made a snowball.

AR: "This is quite pretty, isn't it?"

WE: "Indeed it is, I love winter."

Weiss was wearing a white Jacket, it was the same color as the snow that laid the grounds of Beacon, and also, the same as her name.

AR: "Where did you get this Jacket from?"

WE: "I had it gifted to me a year ago by my Father."

AR: "Really? Well, maybe I can pick you up a new Jacket aswell."

WE: "Oh, you don't have to go that far! You've already bought me Coffee, Dust, and now you're buying me flowers!"

AR: "I insist, Weiss, I'd give it all away to a beautiful girl like yourself."

Arys and Weiss boarded the Airship, and sat in front of the window, the view from the Airship to Vale was incredible, but Arys thought it was usually better in the winter, because of the snow being laid onto the ground, instead of smoke being poured into the air.

The Airship landed, and they both took to the streets.

AR: "So, Weiss, where is this flower shop?"

WE: "It was.. this way."

She pointed and in the distance was a sign, 'Winters' Beauties', they both walked until finally reaching the shop, they entered, and Weiss went to the flowers she liked best, they were called 'Frost Crown', they were pure white with a bulb sticking out form the middle, Arys gave it a sniff, it did smell good.

AR: "These are the ones, right?"

WE: "Yes. Don't they smell amazing?"

AR: "Indeed they do." He grabbed the price tag, $5.99, he took the bundle of flowers and walked up to the register, put the money on the counter top, and paid for the flowers, he then handed them to his companion.

WE: "Thank you so much, Arys!"

AR: "You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

Arys and Weiss left the flower shop, but before heading back to the airship, Arys checked his Balance, $90. He grabbed Weiss' hand, and started walking to a clothes store, the 'Vale Clothes Emporium'.

WE: "Arys, where are you bringing me to?"

AR: "Remember when we were at Beacon a little while ago? I said I could maybe pick you up a new Jacket, and I'm going to do so."

WE: "Ah! No! You don't have to do that! This one still fits perfectly!"

AR: "But I'm not doing it because I have to, I'm doing it because I want to buy you a new Jacket, and get you a better fitting one."

They entered the clothes store, and immediately went down to the 'Winter' section, he looked at a white Jacket that had a snowflake on the right breast.

AR: "Weiss, could you try this on for me please?"

Weiss set down her flowers, took off her Jacket that she had been wearing, and tried on the new one, perfect fit, if not better. He then checked the price tag, $50.

She then proceeded to take the Jacket off, putting on the old one, and picking the flowers back up.

AR: "Alright, thanks, Weiss, I'll be buying you a Jacket, and after, if you're willing to, we'll go get some hot chocolate before heading back."

WE: "You're welcome, I'm always up for Hot Chocolate, its one of my favorite drinks."

Arys walked to the cashier, and done the same routine, except with a coat, then, they left, they headed to a holiday store, Arys picked out a big tin of Hot Chocolate, and some Marshmellows, went to the Cashier, and did the same thing, while they were buying the Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows, the Cashier struck a conversation with Arys while they were paying.

CA: "Is this for your lady friend, here?"

AR: "Indeed it is."

CA: "I see, she's a lucky woman to have someone as generous as you."

AR: "You're too kind."

CA: "Thanks, your total will be $10."

Arys put the money on the counter and paid for the items, put them into a bag, and left.

The coat had been put into a separate bag from the Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows, so there was no chance of something bad happening and ruining Weiss' new coat.

AR: "When we get back, I'll make us some of this, alright?"

WE: "Sounds good, thanks for taking me out today, Arys, I'll repay the favor soon."

AR: "You're welcome, Weiss. I hope you had a great time."

The day sky had turned black, and the only light was from the streetlights and the Airship in the landing zone. They boarded, and sat next to each other, in the same place they did before. The view at night was just as amazing as it was in day, the snow sparkled, and there weren't many cars to destroy the view. Arys seen that the lights in Beacon had been turned on so the Students were able to see.

They landed, Arys took the hand of his lady, who was still holding the flowers, occasionally taking a sniff, and left the Airship. They walked under 5 lights before reaching the Dormitory, Arys opened the door and went down the hall until reaching their room, he opened the door, and the room was dark. 'Are they asleep? No, they can't be, their beds are flat.' There was a note on the bars of one of the beds.

'Arys and Weiss,

We've gone to a party with team JNPR, they said you can come at any time if you wanted to.

Its going to be really fun, there's going to be eggnog, and candy canes, and ginger bread men, and a whole lotta fun stuff!

Come join us if you can!'

Arys put the Jacket onto Weiss' bed, and the Marshmallows and the Hot Chocolate in the kitchen, and threw out the bags.

AR: "Weiss, do you want some Hot Chocolate?"

WE: "Yes, please."

Arys constructed some Hot Chocolates for him and Weiss, and put 2 Marshmallows in each of their drinks, before bringing them out to the desk. He handed one to Weiss, and kept one for himself, they started drinking.

AR: "How is it?"

WE: "It's amazing, I love it! Thank you for making it, Arys."

AR: "You're very welcome."

After finishing off their drinks, they started to get ready for bed, Weiss went to the bathroom first, then Arys. He walked out, and Weiss was setting up her bed, she turned and faced Arys after finishing.

WE: "Thank you for taking me out today, Arys." She said, before wrapping her arms around him, Arys put his arms around her back, she looked up at him, and he back down at her, she started raising her head, and their lips connected. They stayed like this for several seconds, before parting, a silver line of drool connecting them, before falling to the floor.

AR: "I love you, Weiss, please be my girlfriend."

WE: "I love you too, Arys, I will be your girlfriend." They said, before connecting lips a final time.

AR: "We're standing under the mistletoe."

WE: "That means we'll be married someday."

AR: "I sure hope I'm worthy for a girl such as yourself."

WE: "Don't worry, you are."

CHAPTER 8, END

Hey everyone, Justicar Naseto here, I hope I didn't rush the kissing part at all? I thought it would be appropriate to do the kissing under the mistletoe idea, along with the Christmas included. I tried to make this Chapter longer, to make up for Chapter 7 and 6. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.


	9. CHAPTER 9, Siege on Beacon

CHAPTER 9, Siege on Beacon

Arys woke up, next to Weiss, he sat up, and looked at Weiss. She was sleeping peacefully. Arys turned forward, and put his feet on the floor, and stood up. 'I should probably shower up before Weiss wakes up, so she can go in whenever she wants to.'

Arys took his towel, which he had left in the Dorm, and went into the bathroom. After 10 minutes, he got out. He dried off, got dressed, and opened the door. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were still at team JNPRs' dorm, and Weiss was still asleep, so he had a bit of spare time. He put the towel away, and sat at the tesk, twiddling his thumbs wondering what to do.

After about 10 minutes, he checked up on Weiss, still asleep, the flowers he had bought her were in a glass container with water, next to the window. He got up from his chair and went to the Kitchen, and made some breakfast, some Bacon and EggS.

He ate it all in about 15 minutes, when he finished eating, he cleaned his plate and sat back down at the desk. Finally, she awoke. She sat up, stretched her arms and yawned.

AR: "Good morning, Weiss."

WE: "Mmh.. good morning.."

AR: "Are you going for a shower?

WE: "Probably.. I'll make some Coffee when I get out so I can be fully awake."

AR: "Don't bother, I'll make you some, dark, right?"  
WE: "Yeah.. thanks."

She stood up, grabbed her clothes and towel, and went into the bathroom, a few minutes after she entered, the water started running. There was already some water in the kettle, so he just had to heat it up.

After turning on the stove to heat up the Kettle, he grabbed a mug, and the Dark Coffee jar. He opened the jar, and then grabbed a spoon. The shower turned off, and the water in the kettle was hot, so he took it off the stove and made Weiss' coffee.

She came out about a minute later, she was in her clothing she wore yesterday, her dress, and combat skirt, she put her towel and dirty clothes away, and came out to the kitchen. Arys handed her the cup of Coffee he had made her.

WE: "Thanks, Arys."

AR: "You're welcome."  
She took a few sips of it.

AR: "How is it?"

WE: "It's good."

AR: "Good. Hey Weiss, I have to leave at 3:00."

WE: "That's too bad, I wish you would get out of the hospital, its boring without you here."

AR: "So do I, Weiss."

Suddenly, the ground shook, and a large crashing sound came from outside the Dorm.

AR: "What was that?"

WE: "I.. don't know."

AR: "Maybe I should go and inves-" The rooms window wall exploded, and debris flew everywhere.

AR: "Get down!" Arys jumped ontop of Weiss, and she dropped her cup of Coffee. Bullets were poured onto the room. After they stopped, Arys helped Weiss up.

AR: "Sorry, I had seen it coming."

WE: "Sorry? Sorry? You saved my life, I should be saying 'Thank you!'!"

AR: "Alright, go get your weapon, I'll grab mine and I'll meet you in the Courtyard."

WE: "Okay, meet you there."

Arys grabbed Black Death from his Bag and ran into the hall, and then into the courtyard. There were Soldiers everywhere, with guns, and blades, Beacon Academy was being attacked.

Soldiers sorrounded Arys.

SO: "Get on the ground!" They started approaching him, guns ready and blades raised.

Arys clicked the Longsword switch inside his Jacket. The soldiers approached, and he reached inside his Jacket, pulled it out and swung once, he hit about 4 Guards, their bodies were launched back and their weapons thrown up into the air. Arys grabbed one of the guns and shot down the other 5, then dropped the gun.

Weiss and Arys regrouped in the courtyard a few minutes after, Arys' clothes were stained with blood, along with his face.

AR: "Weiss, you have to regroup with our team, find the staff members, and get out of here."

WE: "Right, what about you?"

AR: "I'm going to find out whos incharge in this invasion, and stop this madness."

WE: "What? What about your injuries? You'll get hurt, or even worse, killed!"

AR: "Weiss."

WE: "Alright.."

Weiss ran off to do as Arys commanded, Arys ran to an abandoned Airship, and started to pilot it. He started to rise, and flew towards the largest ship, gunning down multiple ground forces, and some ships aswell. Finally, he reached his destination, he boarded the large ship, it had belonged to the commander. He seen banners all over the ship, the attackers were the "Crimson Blade Mercenaries".

SO: "Put your weapon down!"

Arys walked forward, spinning the longsword in his hand.

SO: "This is your last warning! Put your weapon down, or die!"

AR: "Die with honor, never yield."

He flipped the switch for the Longsword back to the knife, the rope flew from the handle and wrapped around Arys' arm, and the blade shortened, he then swung the knife, stabbing one of the Soldiers.

SO: "Agh! Fucker! Fire!"

Bullets were fired, Arys moved all around the ship until reaching the soldiers, he stabbed one in the stomach, and used him as a meat shield, and a weapon. He used the Soldiers' arm and shot his brothers, and then made him shoot himself.

CO: "So, you've come to stop this invasion?"

AR: "Indeed I have."

CO: "Then, lets have ourselves a good fight."

The Commander drew his sword, and Arys switched his to the Two Handed Sword.

They charged at eachother, their swords clanking and banging, Arys swiped to the side, the Commander stepped back, then came forward and kicked Arys in the chest.

CO: "Come on, boy, is this all you have?"

AR: "Not nearly."

Arys charged at him again, he bodychecked the Commander, knocking him off balance, before cutting figures in his chest and throwing him out the window of the Airship.

SO: "Hey! There he is! Fire!"

More soldiers came, they started firing on Arys, Arys knocked most of the bullets back, some had gone through and hit the control panel, some made wounds in his arms and chest, one that he had knocked back became a ricochet bullet, it hit the gastank and the side of the ship.

SO: "Oh.. no.."

BACK ON BEACON GROUND -  
RU: "Weiss, do you see Arys anywhere?"

WE: "He said he was going to deal with the Commander."

RU: "He did? Wait.. did you see that?"

A man in a Crimson Red uniform fell from the window from the ship.

BL: "Thats him, he's up in that ship."

WE: "No, really?"

Suddenly, the ship exploded, multiple bodies were launched off Beacon, however, one individual was heading in the direction of the Beacon Dormitory. There was a loud crash coming from the Dorm.

WE: "Come on! We have to see what that was!"

Team RWBY ran towards the Dormitory, in the middle of the 1st floor hallway, laid Arys, he had bullet holes in his chest and arms.

Weiss ran over to Arys, and checked his health, then proceeded to cover the bullet wounds.

WE: "He's not well! Go, get a teacher!"

Ruby ran off to get Goodwitch. Arys laid on the ground, blood sorrounding him.

WE: "Blake, go get a First Aid Kit Yang, go with Blake! Look for any, and take all that you can!"

Ruby came back with Goodwitch.

GO: "What's happened here?"

WE: "He was launched from an exploding ship into the Dormitory! He was shot, and needs immediate medical attention!"

GO: "I'll get Emergency services here as soon as possible." She dialed a number on her tablet, which signaled the Hospital to come.

GO: "Have you gotten any medical equipment?"

WE: "I sent Yang and Blake off to get some First Aid Kits."

They both came back with 2 First Aid Kits in each hand.

Goodwitch told Team RWBY to mop up any of the attackers, and lead the hospital workers to her.

Weiss drew her Rapier, and went to take some of the attackers down. One by one she cut them down, leaving no survivors. After fighting off the remaining forces, she brought the Medical Airship to the landing zone and led them to Arys.

The Paramedics ran to Arys, and started working on him immediately, Arys' Doctor started to discuss what to do with Arys, they knew he was missing quite a bit of school.

GO: "We could keep him here to heal up, and give him classes in the Infirmary."

DO: "I think that will work, you must ONLY keep him in the Infirmary, and nowhere else."

GO: "Okay."

A few hours went by, and the Paramedics finished up with Arys, they brought him to the Infirmary to rest. Weiss had followed the Paramedics, and had been allowed in for a few minutes before having to leave.

AR: "Weiss.. I'm.. sorry."

WE: "Don't be, Arys, you saved Beacon. You saved me, and the rest of Team RWBY, you should be proud. Atleast you're here, instead of the Hospital, and now, I can come and help you with your learning sessions, and help you catch up."

AR: "Yeah.. atleast I'm here.. with you.."

The Paramedic had told Weiss it was time for Arys to rest.

PA: "Get some rest, son. You did good today."

He then dimmed the lights, and left Arys to sleep his night away.

CHAPTER 9 END.

Justicar Naseto here, I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 8 and 9, I work hard on these and try to do my best, despite not being very experienced. I'll be taking the day off tomorrow, but I promise there will be more Chapters the day after.

Justicar Naseto here again, It's 11/12/2013, and I'm awfully bored, so excuse the last update, Chapter 10 awaits! It will be uploaded sometime tomorrow, so keep your eyes open!


	10. CHAPTER 10, PART 1, Disability

CHAPTER 10, PART 1, Disability

Once more, Arys was unable to do something he was born with, walk, it was hard to talk aswell, but he knew he had done a good thing. He had saved many students at Beacon, along with Beacon itself. There were many repairs that had to be done, Team RWBYs' was had been destroyed, and so they had to stay in another Dormitory room for a while, but that one had no damage at all. The Infirmary was fine aswell, but Arys had to take single man classes, due to not being able to move.

Classes began for Arys at 2:00, that was when School had just ended for most students, and began for him, each class went on for about an hour, but since he was injured, he only had 2 classes, since fighting in the arena while not being able to move would prove pointless. When it was over, it gave him about 15 minutes to relax and wait for the next teacher.

2:00 struck on the Clock, and Professor Port came into the room.

PO: "Good afternoon, boy! I hope you're feeling well today, because we've got alot to learn today! Did you knnow, the Grimm Draganoth had killed many of our race, before going into hiding for an unknown reason?"

An hour went by, and he was waiting for his meal, for the wounded, there were bottles that were used for holding the meals that were blended down to a liquid.

DO: "Alright, Arys, your meal today is Potatos, Vegetables, and Pork." The Doctor gave Arys the bottle, and he drank out of it. The meals weren't bad, but they weren't good, if you had drank it without thinking, they weren't too bad.

After he had finished, the Doctors rolled in a chalk board for Professor Oobleck to write on. As soon as they called him down, he came zooming into the Infirmary.

OO: "Alright Arys, lets get started! The beginning of Remnant happened when a Giant Asteroid combusted, and formed a small planet, which took about 500,000 years to form into the Planet we know and love today!"

As soon as he came in, he was already onto teaching, straight to the point, this person.

Another hour went by, and he was finally done teaching. As soon as he left, Weiss came to visit. She sat next to him in the grey chair.

WE: "Hey there, how were your classes?"

Arys nodded, giving her an OK

WE: "Good, and how about your meal?"

OK. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

Arys wrapped his arms around her and comforted her right as she started crying.

WE: "I didn't want you.. in the hospital.. for even longer!" She sobbed

AR: "Weiss, it's okay, I'm fine. I'm okay, I'll live, and eventually, I'll get out and be able to stay with you again." It hurt Arys to talk with that many words without taking breaths.

WE: "I know.. but it's not.. fair that you have to.. be stuck in here..!" Arys' shoulder became wet because of the tears that were flowing.

He rubbed her back, his hand moving on and off her bra

AR: "It's okay, Weiss.."

Arys pulled his head back and kissed Weiss on the lips. He then parted from her, to one side of the bed. Weiss crawled onto the other and wrapped around him.

Arys wrapped his arm around her, and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

AR: "See..? It's okay."

WE: "Mmm.." She had her eyes closed, and she looked like she was going to sleep. It wasn't that late, but he wasn't going to wake her.

AR: "Good night, Weiss. I love you."

Hey everyone, Naseto here, gunna say what I've said before, I hope you enjoyed this. I don't have much to work with when Arys is hospitalized, but hey, whats done is done. The next part will be uploaded tomorrow. Have a good night, or day, everyon.e 


	11. CHAPTER 10, PART 2, Recovery

CHAPTER 10, PART 2, Recovery

Amongst the dark, there were only 2 figurines, Weiss, and Arys, one asleep, one awake, one had control, and another had none. Even though they've only known each other for a few months, they still loved each other.

Arys turned to Weiss, she was in her clothing she had worn the first day, her skirt and dress, he was planning to awake her for school, sometime around 6:00 so she had time to shower up back at the dormitory.

He then turned to the clock, 3:00 AM. It was late, but he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to keep the feeling of Weiss next to him for as long as he could. He hadn't felt the warmth of anyone in bed with him for a very long time, since he was a child.

She was gripping his arm between her breasts, and his left leg was between both of hers. She had really become attached to him, he thought it would've taken a lot more than this.

The Doctors have given him the books from the hospital that he had borrowed from Blake, so, he decided to read some of the book he had been reading before. He used the moonlight to help him read.

6:00 came, and he decided it was time to wake up Weiss. He shook her.

WE: "Mmh.. Arys.. stop it.."

AR: "Come on.. Weiss. It's time.. to get up."

WE: "No.."

AR: "You have school in 2 hours, Weiss."

WE: "..I don't.. care. I want to stay here."

'She doesn't care..? This isn't her at all. She loves school. Well.. I guess that's alright. The Doctors told the teachers to let me sleep if I'm still sleeping by 2:00.' Arys decided it was alright to let her sleep, and, since he was awfully tired, he was going to sleep as well.

He put his head down on the pillow, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Waking up at 4:00, he missed all of his classes, and, so did Weiss, she was still sleeping, same place as last night. He stretched, and it, surprisingly, didn't hurt, he pulled up his sleeve, the bullet wounds were completely scarred over. He pushed his sleeve back down, and pulled up his shirt, the same thing had happened to his bullet wounds on his torso!

'What the hell? How did that happen?' He sat up and put his feet on the ground, and started walking around

'Jesus christ! Just a day ago it hurt to move! I can walk now?' He paced around the Infirmary, before heading over to the Doctors office.

AR: "Hey Doc', check this out."

DO: "Arys? How did you get over here..?"

AR: "That's exactly what I want to show you!"

The Doctor looked at Arys, and started watching, he started walking around the Doctor.

DO: "How are you..?"

Arys pulled up his shirt and sleeve, and the Doctor looked at the scars.

DO: "You've completely scarred up..! Your Aura levels are off the charts!"

AR: "If they're off the charts, then why didn't they activate when I was wounded earlier?"

DO: "Some Auras need requirements to activate, your Aura, for example, will activate when you're extremely wounded."

AR: "Really..? Thats cool."

DO: "I'll give your teachers a heads up and tell them that you're alright, and will be returning to class tomorrow."

AR: "Alright, thanks."

DO: "Oh! Hold on! Some people in military uniforms came and left you this note for you. Here you go."

Arys took the paper and started reading it right away.  
'Arys,

We heard you stopped the attack on Beacon, and killed the Crimson Blade Mercenaries Commander Thorne, so, in addition to being requested to become a Soldier of the Specters , you will also be given special training, should you accept. If you do accept, come down to the Recruitment Center, located near the Beacon Airship Landing, and give the Recruitment Officer this note, and you will be directed to me.

Captain Markus Caern.'

AR: "Well, this is important. thanks a lot, Doc'.

'I've heard that the Specters are an elite stealth organization, that focus on hunting down the enemies of Vale, mostly Human groups.'

He walked back to the bed which he and Weiss slept in, Weiss had awoken, she was laying in the bed, but with her eyes open. She turned and looked at Arys, and her eyes widened

WE: "Arys! How are you walking?!"

AR: "My Aura had healed me."

WE: "Really? Completely? You must have a lot of it."

AR: "Thats what the Doctor had said. She also gave me a note from the Specters."

WE: "The Specters? You must be good, they only hire the best of the best."

AR: "Oh, really?"

WE: "Yeah, also, you'll have to move back into our room! You won't have to sleep on the floor now, Professor Ozpin removed 3 of our beds, and left one for you, and replaced the 3 with 2 bunk beds!"

AR: "Yaaaay! I finally get to have my bed back!"

WE: "Indeed! Ah, did I forget to go to school?"

AR: "Yeah, you told me to let you sleep last night when I tried to wake you up."

WE: "Oh, well that's alright, being with you is enough for me. Do you want to go see our team?"

AR: "Yeah, I'd like that."

They both stood up and left the Infirmary.

CHAPTER 10, PART 2 END

-  
Hey everyone, Justicar Naseto here, I had the idea to put him in a military group, and, since his Aura has healed him, I'm sure it will all work out fine. Aura ftw! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and the following chapters. Keep your eyes open for Chapter 11!


	12. CHAPTER 11, Re-teaming

CHAPTER 11, Re-teaming

It had been quite some time since he had seen his Dormitory room, with around 5 months since the Draganoth incident, and a lesser 2 months since the Christmas attack. Arys was really excited to see his team, and be a full team again, they hadn't come and seen him as much as Weiss had.

Blake had come by occasionally to drop off and recieve the books that she had left, Ruby came by to check up and see how he had been feeling, Yang came to make his mood better, and Weiss came to help him study and, if they get all the studying complete, she tried to keep his mind off his injuries and pain.

The other 3 didn't come as much, Blake was busy stuffing her face with books, and Ruby and Yang were jokers, didn't care much for classrooms and anything where they had to sit in one place for more than 5 minutes, which led to them having to stay after class to finish the work they had failed to complete in class.

AR: "I'm glad I'm going back, I don't like being without my team."

WE: "I'm glad you're coming back, I don't like being without you."

AR: "So you don't enjoy our other team mates company?"

WE: "I do, but I find them a usual annoyance, Yang is too energetic, Ruby isn't serious at all, and Blake, she cups herself with books. Not a breast joke, by the way."

AR: "I don't expect you to make a breast joke, judging by your personality."

WE: "I can crack a joke when I want to!"

AR: "I'm sure."

WE: "I'm a little girl who doesn't like this human who accompanies me like a child."

AR: "Is that so? I can go back to the ER if you'd like."

WE: "Don't you dare!"

AR: "AW, see? I knew you cared."

WE: "About the Specters.. are you going to join them?"

AR: "I don't know, I'll have to get a bit of knowledge before I make a decision."

WE: "I see.."

Arys and Weiss arrived at the Dormitory, Arys opened the door and waited for Weiss to go in.

AR: "After you, M'lady."

Weiss entered

WE: "I'm no royalty."

AR: "You aren't? i thought you were a Schnee? Aren't they royalty enough?"

WE: "I am a Schnee, just not royalty."

Arys entered, and closed the door behind him.

RU: "Ah..? You're out of the Infirmary? What about your injuries?"

AR: "Blame my Aura, it activated with a bit of help and completely healed me wounds."

YA: "You're back! Yay! You get your own bed, too!"

AR: "I heard."

BL: "Welcome back, team mate."

AR: "Thanks."

The room was different than how it was the last time he had viewed the room.

One side, there was 1 lone bed, with a dark brown chest of drawers at the foot of the bed, facing the opposite wall, which held all of Arys' clothes and other items. At the other side of the room, there were two bunk beds, and 4 chest of drawers, holding the girls' items. The bunk beds were a good space away.

AR: "I get my own space, too?"

WE: "Yeah, I had brought up the fact that you had to sleep on the floor and after they had finished repairing our room they removed 3 beds and added 2 bunk beds. We moved your bed to one corner to give you some room, along with your items and containers."

AR: "Oh really? Well, thanks alot."

He had gotten his own side of the room, which he was happy with. He really needed to buy a laptop and a desk, or something to hold it, though, just so he wouldn't be bored, since there wasn't much to do with the 4 girls, except going out to the town, books and school work.

Sure, there were dances and events occasionally, but so far, he had only been at 1, which was initiation.

Due to hospitalization, he had missed all of the dances, he didn't think of it as a big deal, but he would've liked to do something on those nights, apart from laying in his hospital bed idle.

There were also the Specters, he had planned to go down to the recruitment center. However, he had to talk to Professor Ozpin about that, due to him being a first year and missing a lot of school time.

He decided he would do everything related to the Specters on the weekends, he wanted to spend an hour with his team before resting.

He looked over, Weiss was studying, Yang was doing her hair, Blake was, of course, reading, and Ruby was playing with her scythe, bouncing it around, hugging it, laying down with it.

'Never mind, I'm going to sleep, this people are psychotic.'

He laid down in his new bed, pulled over his new blankets, laid his head down on his new pillow, and went to sleep.

CHAPTER 11, END.


	13. CHAPTER 12, The Specters

CHAPTER 12, The Specters

Arys was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, eating some Cereal, trying to pass some time. It was the weekend, so he had planned to go down to the Recruitment Center later, he had already talked to Ozpin, he had said it was fine, he wound give him a textbook, and would send him the pages to study while he was at the Training Facility.

The hardest part was telling his team he'd be leaving for a period of time, more so Weiss, she seemed troubled by it, either she just didn't want him to leave her or she didn't want him to get injured in combat, and possibly never come back.

'I can understand why she is concerned, there are some really dangerous organisations out there, but the Specters are one of them.'

He finished his Cereal, cleaned his bowl, and then laid back down in his bed. He could tell it would be a busy weekend. The Airships to Vale leave at 3:00, so he had planned to go down to Vale then.

'Well.. I guess I can nap for a while, I'll wake up at 12:00 and take a shower then.'

He set his alarm and closed his eyes, and had a nap.

Beep! His alarm shook him awake, and startled his team mates, who were all awake.

RU: "Aah! The Beeping Monster is real, Yang! I told you so!"

WE: "Thats Arys' alarm, you dunce!"

AR: "Mmpfh.. I see you're all awake..?"

BL: "Yes, we all awoke around 10:00, and seen you were asleep, so we decided to keep it like that."

Weiss was doing her usual thing, Yang was fiddling with her hair, Blake reading her romance novel, and Ruby was doing.. Macaroni art?

He sat up and grabbed his towel, went into the bathroom and did his business, and came out.

AR: "One of you over-heated the hair dryer."

Yang had a guilty look on her face as Arys walked out of the bathroom.

YA: "I didn't do it! I'm innocent!"

AR: "There is no such thing as innocence, only varying degrees of guilt."

WE: "Aren't you the wisest individual in the world."

AR: "Comparing me to some people, I believe so, Snow Princess."

we: "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?!"

AR: "I don't think so." He checked the clock, 12:30. 2 hours 30 minutes to go.

AR: "I'm going to go out at 3:00, down to Vale."

WE: "Oh? Good, I have one less child out of my hair."

AR: "If you really want me to go, I can leave now if you'd like."

WE: "Hmph!

Arys walked over to his coat, took it, put it on, then quickly threw on his shoes and tied them, and was out the door.

'They really annoy her, which causes her to be in a bad mood, and causes problems for me. I need to catch them all in a good mood if I'm to tell them, but what would be the best way..?' He wondered, trying to find out the best way to tell them.

He exited the Dormitory building, heading for the landing bay. It was only 1:15 when he got there, so he leaned over the railing and watched the City of Vale for some time.

A ton of time passed, it had felt to Arys like years, but finally, the Airship arrived, and he was first onboard. He sat down infront of the window, and stared out, just as he had done before.

Soon after, the airship took off, he and the pilots were the only ones on board, so it was fairly quiet.

The airship landed, and he got off, while a swarm of people went onto the Airship.

'Busy day, apparently.' He walked down the street to the Specter Recruitment Center, entered, and took a seat. One by one, people entered the Recruitment Office, and a few moments later, left with an angry expression.

Finally, it was his turn to go in, he stood up and walked in.

RO: "Good afternoon, I'm Recruitment Officer- Wait, aren't you a bit young to be trying to get recruited?"

Arys simply put the note from the Commanding Officer on the desk, the man sitting infront of him scanned it quickly, and directed him to a room in the hall, marked 'Commanding Officer'.

The knob turned, and Arys opened the door.

CO: "Excuse me, the Recruitment Office is the door right next to mine."

AR: "I'm not sure if you know who I am, I'm the kid that was in the infirmary just a while ago."

CO: "Arys? Oh! I remember, take a seat then."

Arys did as the Commander told him.

AR: "So, you had wanted to make me a Specter?"

CO: "If you have the skills we need, then yes. If you have any questions, ask now."

AR: "How long is training for recruits?"

CO: "Training, for the ones that were sent a letter, such as yourself, would be 1 month, if we see you're having difficulties, we'll put you in with the regulars, which is 2 months."

AR: "What sort of things are expected of Specters?"

CO: "All Specters, Regulars, Elites and Commanders, are expected to be respectful to all their brothers and sisters, no matter what, Leadership, Teamwork, and being a good soldier is expected aswell."

AR: "What jobs would be open right now?"

CO: "Current jobs.. we have a fine lineup, ranging from Scouts to Heavy Infantry, most Specters take more than 1, but you are free to take just 1, if you'd like."

AR: "How often would one be deployed?"

CO: "That depends, if an invasion gets so bad that regular military can't hold it off, then the Specters are called in, one is usually deployed about 2-3 times in the span of 5 months. Is that all?"

AR: "Yes, it is."

CO: "Alright then, lets get down to work, I understand you're a good soldier, with a blade, but it is unknown to us if you're good with a rifle, so, we'll be testing you. Come with me to the training facility."

The Commander stood up and walked out of the door, Arys following only a few steps behind, after a few seconds of walking, they reached a huge room with robots, each fitted with either a Knife, a Rifle, or both.

CO: "Alright, I'll need you to step out onto the field and pick up your rifle and a few clips of ammo, I'll be up in the observation bay and will be activating the targets you need to dispose of."

AR: "Got it."

Arys stepped out into the field, picked up a rifle, and 3 small clips of ammo, and loaded it.

CO: "Step onto the white platform."

He did as he was commanded.

CO: "As you can see, there are 3 lines, Green, Yellow, and Red, I will be sending some Robots after you, you must dispose of them before they reach the red line, if they reach the red line, you get a check, if you get 3 checks, you fail the test. Got it?"

AR: "Got it, fire 'em up."

Almost instantly, 6 of the Robots came charging from a few metres beyond the Green line, he aimed, and fired off 6 bullets, each hitting their target, even before the Robots passed the Green line.

CO: "Second wave out of 5."

9 Robots, this time, he had done the same thing as before, he fired off 9 bullets, and they went to their target.

CO: "Alright, lets make this a bit harder."

A large Tank Drone fired up, along with 10 Robots, and they all came charging.

He aimed his rifle, and fired, the bullets entered the robots, and they fell over, deactivated, the Tank aimed the Barrel at Arys, and a slight humming sound came from it, Arys aimed the rifle again, and waited for the right moment.

'Last bullet, don't fuck this up.'

The Tank fired the Tank Shell, and Arys had fired his final bullet, the 2 met inside the Barrel of the tank, and it went up in a pile of flames.

CO: "Alright, I see you're able to handle infantry, what if you were given an objective? I'll be activating a building with a flag inside it, and a few Droids will be guarding that flag, you will retrieve it, and get out of the base as soon as possible."

A flag popped out of the ground, and then a building formed around it, more droids fired up, and started patrolling.

Arys reloaded his Rifle, and charged straight in, dodging every strike he was supposed to recieve, and instead sending his own, usually obliterating the Robots, he ran inside, gunning down multiple Robots with one bullet, and many more with the empty shells they called home. He grabbed the flag, and ran out of the base.

CO: "Alright, you're great with a gun, I see, come back to my Office and I'll tell you how you did."

The Commander left the observation bay, and back to his office, Arys followed, and sat down in the chair infront of his desk.

CO: "Alright, I don't know whats to say, you have the skill of a veteran, hell, even one of our best, so, instead of a month, you'll be going for one week to learn the basics."

AR: "Is that so? Well, thats great news!"

CO: "Indeed it is, welcome to the Specters, son."

CHAPTER 12, END 


	14. CHAPTER 13, Training Awaits!

WARNING, LAST EPISODE OF PART 1, NEW PROJECTS ON THE WAY.

ALSO, LEMONS.

CHAPTER 13, Training Awaits!

Over 50% of Vale citizens have applied for the Specters, only 5% of those get recruited, he was one of them.

Arys woke to darkness, his room, dim, and quiet, he had already told his team he was leaving to the Specters for 5 days, in a few hours, Blake cared more about her book, Yang was doing her hair, so she probably didn't hear, Ruby was bouncy, and all over the place, she was happy for a few seconds and then went back to jumping, must've been given soda, Weiss, however, was extremely angry, she had done a variety of things, but had calmed down and went to sleep right after.

He got out of his bed and headed straight for the shower, he jumped into it, and washed up.

After washing up and doing the things needed for the day, he stepped out, wrapped himself in a towel, and just as he had done that, the door opened, and a white haired individual stepped in.

AR: "Eh..? Why are you in here?"

WE: "I want to apologise for my actions last night, I was being immature and selfish and-"

AR: "Weiss, it's okay, I forgive you."

WE: "People say that all the time to me, and I've never repayed them back, so this time, since you're important to me, I will do something more for you."

She pushed him down onto the floor, and sat down on his crotch area, she leaned forward, and started kissing his face uncontrollably, she put her lips onto his and pushed her tongue in.

AR: "Mmph.."

She explored his mouth for a few seconds, before parting. She cleared off the drool, and pulled up her skirt, Arys removed her panties, sat up, pushed her down, along with his towel, and entered her.

He pounded inside her, the sound of their love, along with her moans, echoing through the bathroom, several minutes passed like this, he pulled out and went inside her anus, it took him a few attempts to get inside, but finally, he pushed inside, going in and out forcefully, before, finally, connecting their love.

AR: "Oh, jeez, Weiss.. I didn't.. expect you.. to do that.." He panted

WE: "I wanted to.. make you happy.."

AR: "Well.. you sure succeeded. We.. should probably clean up.."

WE: "Yeah.."

They waited a few moments before getting up and cleaning the bathroom.

5 minutes passed and they finished cleaning.

AR: "Think we woke 'em up?"

WE: "I don't know."

He finished getting his clothes on before looking out the door.

AR: "Nope."

He opened the door and walk out quietly, and sat at the desk.

Weiss followed and sat next to him.

AR: "So, what do you plan to do?"

WE: "I'm going to go down to town at 5:00."

AR: "Bugger, I have to go down at 3:00 and its.."

He looked at the clock.

AR: "Ah christ! It's almost 3:00!"

WE: "Alright then, lets go!"

Arys raced to the door and put on his shoes and coat, and walked back to Weiss, he pushed his lips onto hers, and spoke his final words before leaving.

AR: "Good-bye, Weiss, I'll see you when I do."

WE: "Good-bye, I guess we will."

He opened the door, walked out, and slammed the door before sprinting down the hallway.

CHAPTER 13, END.

-  
Hey everyone! Naseto here sorry for the short chapters, school is up and I had only started up my RWBY FF a few weekends ago, I promise the next one will be longer. Anyways, I tried my hand at LEMONS on this chapter, and I'd like to know if it's good at all, please leave a review and tell me what you think.

A new project will be up, based off of RapeyLemons' Blood Rose, it will be set sometime around episode 31.  
I'll give you a preview right now, to thank you for staying with me through part 1.

-  
"Tell me who you are, before I gut you."

"Is that what you say to former team mates, Ruby?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Try and find out."

Ruby grabbed the sides of the helmet, and tugged, she pulled it off, revealing one of her past friends' face.

"Good afternoon, darling."  
-

Huge thanks to Rapey Lemons for giving me permission to do this, by the way.

Anyways, there you have it! I hope it fits her description in Blood Rose, check my FF account later this week for "Arrival"!

Keep aware, brothers and sisters!


End file.
